Boats are provided with electrically actuated systems that allow the operator of the boat to control numerous functions of the boat and propulsion system. Due to design constraints, these controls are often placed in areas that are less than ideal ergonomically. The boat owner frequently adds additional systems after the boat is purchased and the controls for these systems are typically located in even less desirable locations.
My prior invention, U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,402 that issued on Mar. 10, 1998, discloses a wireless control system for boats. The present invention is an improvement over my prior invention.
In general, boats are provided with an electrically actuated means to adjust the angle at which the boat's hull rides in the water. These adjustments are commonly known as "trim" adjustments. Changes in water condition, passenger weight distribution, and boat speed require the operator to make these adjustments frequently to maintain optimum hull attitude for maximum efficiency, safety, and performance. Trim adjustments are accomplished by any of the following methods: moving the propulsion unit about an axis within a range of approximately -5 degrees to +20 degrees referenced to the boats transom; moving the jet pump's discharge nozzle about an axis; moving about an axis external hydrodynamic control surfaces affixed to the stem known as "trim tabs"; varying the depth of the propulsion unit in the water by moving it vertically.
The term "tilt" is used to describe the movement of the propulsion unit from the fully lowered position (-5 degrees) to the fully raised position of approximately +45 degrees. Tilt is used for raising and lowering the propulsion unit when the boat is entering or leaving the water, flushing the cooling system on land, transporting the boat on a trailer, and storing the boat.
A boat's engine is typically started by turning a key switch located on the dashboard. The key switch completes the electrical circuit that energizes the engine's ignition and starter motor. The wires and connection terminals to the key switch are usually exposed.
The audio systems used in boats typically consist of a stereo sound source connected to a separate audio power amplifier. The sound source is frequently an in-dash radio/cassette/audio disc player. The controls for the sound source are usually located some distance from the operator, normally on the dashboard in front of the passenger seat.
There are numerous problems with the type of controls taught by the prior art. The first problem is that the trim and tilt controls are located inside of the boat and are connected by wires to control electronics. These controls are usually push buttons. They are typically integrated into the throttle arm, attached to the steering wheel, or mounted on the dashboard. All of these locations are in the front of the boat. When the boat is sitting on its trailer and the operator uses the trim/tilt switches to lower the propulsion unit, it is necessary to stop frequently to walk back to the stem to see how far away from the ground the propulsion unit's skeg is. Misjudging the distance and tilting the unit into the ground will damage the skeg and propeller.
The second problem is that prior art makes it inconvenient and time consuming for the operator to remove the boat's cover after transporting to gain access to the trim and tilt controls to lower the propulsion unit prior to storage. Manufacturers of boats and propulsion units require the unit be stored in the fully lowered position to eliminate stress on the boat's transom and the hydraulic system of the propulsion unit's trim/tilt cylinders.
The third problem is that the prior art makes it difficult to attach any control switches (trim, tilt, trim tabs, jet discharge nozzle, engine lift, and audio control) to the boat's steering wheel where they can be safely and conveniently accessed by the operator's fingertips while the boat is underway. This is due to the requirement for a heavy water proof, usually coiled; wire that connects the control switches to the boat's dashboard. Such wire can become tangled during turns, especially at high speeds, and impair hand and steering wheel movement.
The fourth problem is the exposed terminals and wires on the boat's key switch are easily accessible under the dashboard. The easy access offers no deterrent to theft. Unauthorized persons can bypass the switch in a matter or seconds with a jumper wire and enable the ignition and activate the engine's starter.
The fifth problem is prior art makes it difficult for the boat operator to adjust the volume of the boat's audio system due to the distance between the location of the audio controls and the driver's position, and the inherent rough and unstable driving conditions experienced while underway.
The sixth problem is that when the boat is stationary in the water and the occupants are outside, prior art makes it difficult for them to control the volume of the boat's audio system due to control means utilizing signals that propagate line-of-sight. Additionally, the control device can not withstand exposure to water.